1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions are related to fuel cartridges that may be used, for example, in combination with fuel cells.
2. Background
Many devices are fueled by fuel that is stored in a fuel cartridge. Although the present inventions are not limited to fuel cartridges that are used in conjunction with any particular type of device, fuel cells are one example of a device that may consume fuel stored in a fuel cartridge, and the present inventions are discussed in the context of fuel cells for illustrative purposes only. Fuel cells convert fuel and oxidant into electricity and a reaction product. Fuel cells that employ hydrogen as the fuel and oxygen as the oxidant, for example, produce water and/or water vapor as the reaction product. Some fuel cartridges used in conjunction with fuel cells store a fuel containing substance, such as a chemical compound, that releases the gaseous fuel in response to the application of heat.
The inventors herein have determined that conventional fuel cartridges, especially those used in conjunction with fuel cells, are susceptible to improvement. More specifically, the inventors herein have determined that conventional fuel cartridges cause the gaseous fuel to be released in a manner that is susceptible to improvement. The inventors herein have also determined that the configuration of conventional fuel cartridges is susceptible to improvement.